Final Fantasy: The Gosemoore Summoners Force
by Full Throttle
Summary: The world is under attack from the last decendant of the Kuja family, Naleon, and there is a chosen force that are able to summon Eodolians! Dawson and Hannah and their friends must journey to get all the Laire Crystal Spheres. Wow sounds like a real desc


**Final Fantasy:**

**The Gosemoore Summoners Force**

**We weren't any different. We were normal people, living our lives in the Kingdom of Gosemoore. Living 'safe' behind the Goshland barrier that protected our city, Gosemoore. The thing was that our land was constantly on the alert for them, the Claypoll Intelligence Naleon Extroforces(CINE, pronounced Sign). The big deal about them is that they are lead by the worse, evilest, and totally pale leader Naleon, the last descendant from the Kuja family.**

**The deal about us, the GSF, is that we were the chosen ones by King Yale Gosemoore to give the technique of summoning monsters, as we call the Eiodolians. Not that we use them that much, we're mostly custom ed to fighting with swords, guns, magic, whatever. All of the GSF members(that can summon) have a transformation rod, that gives each of us our powers and our unique GSF uniforms. But it all leads down to our story, how we journeyed through the world seeking the sacred Laire Crystal Spheres, or the containment unit for Eiodolians. So this is how it began. . .**

**I – The Gosemoore Sphere, Where'd It Go?**

"**Oh Dawsonnnnn! Are you in your own little world again?"asked my friend Hannah. I'm Dawson, 17yrs old. Me? I'm sort of a loner, except I like to hang out with my friends. Not my fault I think too much! I guess its from training camp. Not like all it was, was not talking to anybody. It was mostly killing myself training with my squad captain Celes. You try training with a sword! My scars prove it!**

**Hannah is my best friend, yes I know how could you not fall in love with all the time me and her spend together? Well I know I'm not in love with her, I think, but I dunno what's going on in her creepy girl mind.**

**She is my age, shorter with blond hair. Totally different from her, I'm tall, usual size weight(not too skinny, and way far from fat), and have black hair.**

"**C'mon stop thinking! If I thought as much as you, I would be dead! Anyways, Celes wants us in her office NOW!"Hannah screamed in my ear. "What? What'd you say, sorry I wasn't listening, I thought you were the wicked witch in my mind."I said smirking. "Okay! Go ahead, laugh it up! See if I save your butt again!"she said walking away. "Hey! Wait! I didn't mean it!"**

**Gosemoore was the capital of the whole kingdom. It was gigantic. It was so big they had to name the parts into sectors. But the most beautiful parts are the castle and the GSF's own office, the Torrent. The Torrent is a flyable building, like the garden from Balamb. It gets its name from its mixes of shades of blue which looks like a swirly torrent. It sits at its port in the Red Rose Sector of Gosemoore. Hopefully I don't have to ride it anymore cause the last time it almost crashed into my house, no wonder I'm afraid to go home. . .**

**As Hannah and I entered the Torrent, I caught a glimpse at the sphere board. The sphere board is the graphic board that has been active for sometime now checking around the world for spheres. It had finally completed and there were a total of 30 spheres in different parts of the world.**

**Hannah and I rode the elevator to Celes's office. Inside her office was beautiful. It had a solid see-through glass wall that overlooked the whole sector. Celes sat behind her desk talking to some student. "I want you to look into my eyes. Tell me what you see."she said making the student look into her eyes. "Its all. . .black. . .emptiness. . . its scaring me!!"he said scared. "This is your future. Now, what're you going to do?" "I'm going to go back to training until a fiend eventually kills me."he said looking pale. "Perfect, you do that."she said as he ran out the door.**

"**Scarier than usual today, we'd better bring a stunt body cause I'm afraid she might end up killing us. . ."I muttered into Hannah's ear, and she smirked. We walked up to the desk and sat down. "Ok, lemme get to the point of this very big, hellish, all out damn mission that may claim your lives and of my men and women in this force."she said very literal, "You both know, since we told you years ago, that you have the power to summon Eiodolians,right?" We nodded. "Well, you guys are going out on your first consecutive mission. Ordered by King Gosemoore, we are to send you, Squad XX, out to find all 30 spheres and commender all of the Eiodolians. During that you will face fiends, monsters, craze Galbadians, shoopuffs, and most of all the main objective, find the way to take down Claypoll and destroy the last descendant of the Kuja family. Understood?" We nodded again, even though I was clueless about the 'shoopuffs'. Must be something in some foreign land or something, maybe its the new name for a crazy ex-wife.**

**About that time 5 other people entered the room. They were the remainder of Squad XX. 3 males, Jual Excel(17), Lance Brad(16), and Leon Squall(18), and 2 females, Orlena Leonheart(17), and Zelda Xenon(18). They would be the ones to help Hannah and me to save the world from destruction, and enjoy the air sickness of riding on airships.**

"**And what an honor! You guys get to be led by. . .ME!"Celes said grinning. I didn't feel like smiling, no one did, we all feared Celes. Her the 22 year old General of GSF, bearable black eyes(and I mean PITCH BLACK), jet black hair with some red highlights, taller than me, and one of the most respected sword women and magicians this side of the universe. It is her that holds the barracuda, the jet green long sword based on the Song continent's Masamune sword. It made my smaller silver Millennium Crystal Sword look like a speck of dust.**

**Everyone had their unique abilities. We all could summon, except Celes(she was just the brainiac when it came to spheres). I was a swordsman, magician, and combinations of all knights(Hell, Holy, Light, and Darkness-a.k.a Bushido), with the Saturn rod. Hannah was a guns woman, white magician, and elementalist, with the Mercury rod. Jual was a swordsman/lancer with some skills that knights have and the Jupiter rod. Lance was a full elementalist and a monk with the Mars rod. Leon was a gunbladist, with hell knight powers, and the Earth rod. Orlena was a ninja, with some swords woman in her, and with the Venus rod. Zelda was one of the bests, she was a light knight, magician, and bushido skills with the Pluto rod. Celes was like me but had all samurai in her.**

**Later, Hannah and I were walking around the Torrent main hall talking about the mission, and how scary Celes is. "So where do you think the first sphere is?"I asked her. "I think its in the temple here. Celes said to me during training camp there is at least one in each kingdom. So I guess it'll start here." "Are you wanting to go?" "Of course. I'm ready to defeat Claypoll. They killed my dad in the war 3 years ago and I want my revenge." "Oh, I knew that already." "I heard that when we don't have to travel by foot, we've been granted the use of the Xenosaga airship!" "Really? That's like the best in the fleet!" "Remember this is important. Without the spheres we can't do anything and all our talents will go to waste. This is it, this is going to decide if we can live in peace without Claypoll messing everything up." "Yeah but its not like they can attack. Can they?"**

**I had spoken too soon. Just then the CINE Alert Sphere on top of the castle shown red and we could hear shots in the background. "CINE Alert 1, everyone proceed to the nearest evacuation hull, soldiers report to stations!" said the speaker from the castle. We rushed to the torrent to get ready for battle.**

**Even though the Goshland Barrier was supposed to be protecting us, it totally didn't do its job. Airships, fighting helicopters, and soldiers rammed through the city of Unilende(the city that is at the foot of the barrier. The Torrent released its battleships, mechs, and the soldiers went to stop the CINE from advancing any further to the city.**

**Celes ran down the stairs to us. "Listen you guys, we are gonna save the city, you two are to commender the Gosemoore Sphere from the Gunhilda of Gosemoore Temple, then you are to summon the Eiodolian called Animana to stop them. Not like we can't, but this will give you training as summoners." "OK, I guess that'll be fine."I said smiling as she left, "NOT! We could get killed! The temple is right in the middle of the firing lane!" "C'mon Dawson, where's your sense of adventure!"she said pulling out a blue rod with a blue crystal with the symbol of Mercury on it and transforming, "Hannah Combat Mode Transform!". **

**She appeared in a red belly shirt with the letters GSF on it, a short red skirt with a red and white side slash and her headset on and on her belt was two silver, bolt action, pistols. She smiled and flipped her hair and nodded. I took out my black Saturn rod, "Dawson Combat Mode Transform!"**

**I appeared in a light blue shirt, also with GSF on it, with a navy blue vest with a millennium silver jacket and millennium silver pants with a silver crystal sword with a sharp end which I called Silver Dragon.**

**When Hannah smiled I realized what that feeling was in the pit of my stomach. I was in love with my best friend. How crazy could that be? Me in love with Hannah? Well I better stop thinking about her before I get obsessed with it.**

**Outside, airships were launching like crazy, soldiers fighting, gun shots, and the load roar of the crying people. "Are you ready?"Hannah asked me. "No, but that's besides the point." Hannah and I took a hover car to the temple area and started going towards the entrance. Just then, the barrier broke and soldiers poored in. 5 soldiers saw us and came near us.**

"**Wanna dance, huh?"Hannah said pulling out her guns. "You'll fear the day you fight with us!"they said to us. "TIDAL WAVE!!!!!!"screamed Hannah unleashing a magical water spell. They sent beam at us. "BURNING BEAUTY!" I said spinning around twice and releasing a fire ring out of my sword. Then, before they could do anything, Hannah jumped up in the air and screaming "WORLD SHAKING" released an orange like ball that hit the ground and crashed into them making them fear an earthquake. They fired back with simple spells that even a cadet could beat. I finished them off with a Dragon Fang attack that caused them to erupt into flames.**

"**How easy was that?"Hannah said grinning. "Easy, but remember to be on our guard."I said. We entered the path to the temple which was a long bridge that stretched to a platform that was hung in mid air over a gigantic gorge. We both stepped on the platform and it slowly lowered into the gorge. It then reached a platform with a gigantic red sealed door built in the rock. Hannah took out her blue sphered rod with golden rings hanging down and concentrated and pointed the sphere at the door. The door then revealed a red glyph the shook and the door opened to reveal a red lightning barrier. I took out my falcon red rod and pointed it at the lightning. It dispersed and we walked in.**

"**Are you ready?"Hannah asked me. "Yeah! Not like this is gonna be all for nothing."I said, trying to be cheerful. We entered the sanctum. "Where is the sphere?"Hannah asked clueless. "I dunno. Its supposed to be here!"I said getting angry. "Oh stop moaning, we'll find it." We searched everywhere. "Damn! Its been stolen!"Hannah said pointing to the empty hole where its supposed to be. "Perfect, Ms. Genius."said a voice from the shadows. "OK, show yourself!"I yelled. A few seconds later came a man, about 25 or so, tall, in a black robe with the letters CINE across it, with purple and white hair, with a long black cape, and red eyes.**

**I had seen this person before. But where? "Don't you recognize me, kiddies?"the man said closing his eyes slowly, "I am your worse nightmare." "You're. . . .you're. . . . Naleon, leader of CINE, and the last descendant of Kuja!"Hannah stuttered. I stood in shock, wondering of what was going to happen. He then said taking out the sphere, "Beautiful isn't it? Isn't this what you want?" "Give it to us Naleon! We have permission here and now to fry your fricken ass!"Hannah said pulling out her guns. "Yeah!"I said pulling out my sword. "Oh! I'm so scared! Pity on myself for getting into a fight with these street rats! Hahaha, kiddies, you have a lot to learn!"**

**He said walking backwards a little. "OK, you've done it!"Hannah said shooting a fire elemental shot. He didn't feel anything. He then turned and shot her with an energy ball. She hit and went flying into a wall. "You. . .you bastard! I am gonna kill you!!!!" I said running toward him. "Oh, little boy please try!"he said in a metallic voice as he disappeared and summoned up a dragon.**

**I took my sword and started fighting. I used the hell knight ability Banish Blade and slashed it. It returned fire and I(don't know how I did it) dodged and survived. It shot again, it hit(unfortunately). My body got hot and I glowed red and I summoned up Ice magic and caused it to be shrouded in ice, then it broke and all the ice pieces stabbed it. It left behind the Gosemoore Sphere and I ran over to Hannah. "Hannah! Hannah! Are you all right?"I asked her. "I. .I'm fine. What happened?" "Well you got hit by an energy ball and I beat a gigantic dragon and got the sphere." "Wow, aren't you just a hero?"she said kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and fell down the stairs in 'on Cloud 9' mode. We ran outside.**

**Outside was bleak. There were soldiers everywhere and monsters were flying around. Celes ran over to us, "Where the hell have you been? Shouldn't take you guys that long to get a stupid ball!" "Sorry, we had to fight Naleon. Well better get summoning."Hannah said and with the Naleon part, Celes's jaw dropped. "We summon the, we summon the, Eiodolian from this sphere, Ivoke yourself and appear right here!"We said together causing the sphere to release the Eiodolian, Animana. A flame circled around and appeared a satan looking creature with horns, blood all on it, and rapped in chains. It sensed the evil around and it made all the evil creatures and soldiers erupt into flames.**

**Late that night Hannah and I was sitting at the pool in the Quad of the Torrent. "Hannah, what do you think is gonna happen? Naleon is too powerful and we're gonna have to face him, basically as Celes says, every temple we go to." "Well, it doesn't matter. Plus your gonna be there, by my side. Won't you?"She said smiling. I smiled back, but as I thought the best thing would happen, Celes interrupted us and forced us to go to bed. Tomorrow we were to be heading to the temple in a city called Esolane near Claypoll's border. Hopefully I don't have to see that. . . . . . . that hurt Hannah, its pay back time!**


End file.
